dirtlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rae Milleneut
About Bouncy and energetic, Rae is an Icineon Tribe female who, along with the rest of her kind, hails from the frigid wastes of Cobalt Scar. Like her parents and brother, she has an inherent desire for travel and indulges herself by making frequent trips to Ymir and occasionally the Sevoh Empire. Noting her unusual amount of energy and free-spirited exploration of her homeland, Rae's parents suggested she take up some sort of like-minded activity, and her mother suggested a dancing and acrobatics studio that she had come across during an outing into central Ymir. Enthralled, she did just that, impressing the natives of the region in a short time and eventually becoming one of the top performers. Her worship of Quellious did well to alleviate her potential for stage fright and most paranoia or depressing thoughts, and she became generally carefree and without worry in her daily activities. Seeing the natural attitude practiced broadly among the denizens of Ymir gave her an idea for a new spin in her performance, and she adopted a more risqué form of entertainment that seems to have gone over well with the male population of Cobalt Scar. Numerous times she'd been asked about the flair she exhibits in her routine, responding to each one that the "dismal backdrop of Cobalt Scar could use a bit of livening up," and that she was "just the person to do it." Being an Icineon, it also helped that the cold weather did not deter any skin-showing, and a common ensemble for her is a decorative dancer's brassiere with pareo-latched bikini bottom and sandals, even during regular outings. It is redundant to say that she enjoys the spotlight, and she couldn't begin to tell you about all the excellent deals that the passing traders and merchants give her when she is browsing for wares. On a chance encounter, she ran into a swordsman being attacked on the road while with her father on a trip to the Sevoh Empire. Noting that he did well in defending himself and driving the brigands off, she expressed interest in his style of fighting, which he (albeit reluctantly) reluctantly offered to teach her. She was quick to incorporate his unique style of swordplay into her dance routine, and the result was well-received by many fascinated audiences. As a token of their friendship, he gave her a pair of silver rapiers to call her own, which she uses both in her dance and during actual combat. Rumors are common that the two are more than a student-teacher pair, but she has been quick to dissuade these accusations. Rae is flirtatious and exuberant in her approach to most all things, and tends to look for any reason to get a reaction out of someone. She is very fond of her brother, Jayce (possibly a little too fond, at times), and loves her family deeply, guaranteeing them a number one spot in her list of priorities, no matter what the case or cost. She is close friends with Sohese'tsunairade, a centaur girl from southern Ymir, which she spends a good portion of her free time hanging out with. On the down low, far away from the public eye, she is also the leader of the CS3. But you didn't hear that from her. Related Characters * Heyan Milleneut * Nina Milleneut * Jayce Milleneut * Sohese'tsunairade * Cless Alvein